The Odd Kunoichi of Konoha
by Samyueru
Summary: It all started during the time Mitsuko was still in the Academy. She had failed the graduation exam, for some reason though, Inuzuka Kiba had followed her and Mizuki when they went off to talk. After founding out why the whole village hated her, Kiba and Akamaru set out to go protect her from Mizuki, what happens after is something no one ever thought of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story but instead of a Transformers fanfic, this is a female Naruto fanfic my character's name instead of Naruto, Naru, or even Naruko, her name will be Mitsuko, which means Light child which I figured would be befitting for the female version of Naruto. Hair bright as the sun and her eyes a gorgeous cerulean blue of the sky, her smile just brightens everything. Hence why I picked out Mitsuko for her. As for pairings, she will be paired together with Inuzuka Kiba. It won't be right away of course, but it'll happen eventually. Now, onwards to the summary and story.**

 **SUMMARY: It all started during the time Mitsuko was still in the Academy. She had failed the graduation exam, for some reason though, Inuzuka Kiba had followed her and Mizuki when they went off to talk. After founding out why the whole village hated her, Kiba and Akamaru set out to go protect her from Mizuki, what happens after is something no one ever thought of.**

 **Main Pairing: MitsukoxKiba**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"Sorry Mitsuko...you Failed!" Iruka-sensei said loudly and Mitsuko's head dropped in a depressed state. She knew this would happen. It was like they kept using the old cloning technique every time and every year, she just had way too much chakra no matter how many times she tried to lesson it the closer and closer the exams get. She sighed and nodded to Iruka and raised a hand to Mizuki when she saw him about to protest and walked out. Ignoring the students that passed, smiling all happy like, Mitsuko quietly walked to her tree outside, not noticing some of her friends watching her in concern.

Walking out, she resided herself to her swing, no one else really sits there besides her. Suddenly she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mizuki staring at her with a soft expression and wonder filled her fore no one had ever given her that look before outside of Hokage-jiji. "Anou, What's going on Mizuki-sensei?" She asked him, tilting her head in confusion, but also wariness.

Mizuki smirked inwardly at the innocent tilt of the fox brats head, perhaps he could use her in his goal, maybe even have a little fun since she's basically considered a bitch in any case. "Come with me Mitsuko-chan and we could talk for a bit." He suggested and she nodded, he gently grabbed her hand in his and he shushined them away. "Iruka, we need to talk." Hokage Sarutobi said to the Chuunin who nodded, a stony look on his face as they stared at the empty moving swing Mitsuko sat on previously. "Of course, Lord Hokage." He said.

Mizuki and Mitsuko sat on the patio of her apartment, her legs swung back in forth as she looked out over at the scenery, depression filling through her heart."You know Iruka isn't doing this just because he dislikes you." Mizuki said, trying to help her. Mitsuko just sighed. "I guess but I'm just so tired of failing the graduation each time." She said sadly, sighing again. Mizuki gave her a gentle smile, inwardly smirking. "Why do you want to graduate and become a Kunoichi so much?" He asked her curiously. Mitsuko turned to look at Mizuki. His silver white hair and smile gave of a calm relaxing aura but she knew better, he wanted something from her and she'll find out what that something is. "Ever since I've been born, all I've ever known was hatred and loneliness. Everyone hated me from the start and I don't even know why or what I've even done. All I ever wanted to was have someone look at me proud and excited to see me around and acknowledge all I have done for them. I had thought of training until I ended up becoming the first female Hokage, but I'm betting Tsunade the slug sannin would get there before me should the Third Hokage step down. I guess I just wanted a way to get stronger to protect myself and anyone who ever believed in me." She said softly to his shock expression and gave him one of her rare true smiles.

Mizuki thought to himself. _"I hate her but why do I feel so sorry for this demon brat? Hmm, she could do more for me than just stealing the sacred sealing scroll made by the Fourth Hokage, perhaps she could be of use for Lord Orochimaru."_ He thought with glee and smiled, shrugging his shoulders as if defeated. Mitsuko looked at him curiously with her bright blue eyes that reminded Mizuki of the sky above them. "Alright, it can't be helped I suppose I guess I'll have to tell you of the secret test that we didn't mention to the other Academy students." Mizuki said and Mitsuko's eyes widen in surprise of a supposed test that no one but the Sensei knew and listened to what he had to say.

HOURS LATER:

Mizuki hopped from roof top to roof tops as he devilishly smirked to himself as he started thinking of his plan. "Now that I'm close to telling everyone that Uzumaki Mitsuko had stolen the Sacred Scroll, my plan will be effective and instead of killing her like I wanted to, I'll try to get her to see things my way, maybe having a loyal Jinchuuriki on my side along with Lord Orochimaru would be Konohagakure no Sato's undoing." He said cackling as he sped up, heading towards Iruka's place.

Knocking on the door frantically, Iruka answered. "Oh Mizuki, what's the matter?" He asked his friend as Mizuki huffed at him, slightly disheveled. "It's Mitsuko Iruka, she had stolen the sacred sealing scroll made by the Fourth Hokage!" He said and Iruka's eyes widen in disbelieve. "What?! No!" He said in alarm and denial.

WITH IRUKA:

 _"Mitsuko, why would you do it? Why would you steal the beloved sacred scroll? Where are you?!"_ He thought to himself worriedly as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly approaching a forest, Iruka managed to find her, she was crouched over on the ground huffing heavily as though she had been training. Her sun kissed blonde hair was loose and her orange and blue jacket was scattered on the ground, showing off her cleavage just a bit, she was an early bloomer over everyone else, Iruka thought to himself as he gave her a glare.

"Mitsuko, I found you!" He yelled out in anger, making her jump and stare at him with wide blue eyes and confusion filled him when she smiled at him. "Did you realize you stole the forbidden scroll Mitsuko?" He demanded of her. Mitsuko looked at him, trying to convey that yes she did, but she wanted to see what Mizuki wanted with it, he instinctively nodded before giving her a confused look. "Nae nae Iruka-sensei, I see you managed to find me already. Hehehe Mizuki said if I managed to learn a jutsu from the scroll that you'd pass me." She said sheepishly, doing that nervous habit of rubbing the back of her neck as she stared up at Iruka.

One Inuzuka Kiba narrowed his eyes, he had followed Mitsuko when he suddenly spotted her leaving the Hokage tower with the Fourth Hokage's sealing scroll. Akamaru sniffed and gave a warning yip to Kiba. "Yeah I know boy something's wrong." He said and patted Akamaru gently on the head to calm him down when he started to growl. He almost jumped nervously when several shuriken flew from the nearby trees, aiming at Mitsuko but Iruka shoved her out of the way in time only to be stuck against the shed wall of the building that was held in the forest.

He turned his body around and gaped when he spotted Mizuki-sensei smirking hatefully down at the two of them. "So I see you found our little hide away Iruka, such a shame really, now I'll have to kill you." He said with while raising his hands a bit in the air, sighing exasperatedly. "Mizuki, what are you doing?" Iruka asked his friend. "Oh I thought Mitsuko-chan would help me in my quest for power, so far, she's been doing a pretty darn job of it. As for you my dear, how about you give me that scroll and I can help you on that goal of getting strong." Mizuki said, holding his hand out to Mitsuko, enticing her at the kindness he was showing.

"He's lying Mitsuko!" Iruka said loudly to the girl, causing her to look between them both in confusion. "Oh wanna know who really has been lying Mitsuko? Especially when it concerned you?" Mizuki said and curiosity filled Mitsuko along with Kiba and Akamaru where they watched from behind the bushes. Kiba sniffed the air for a minute and stiffen only to see his Onee-chan come up from behind with her nuke-ninja. "Kiba, you found her, what's going on?" She demanded of him.

"It seem Mizuki has used Mitsuko to get to the scroll and he's about to say something in regards of why she was kept from knowing a secret or something." Kiba explained and watched his sis's eyes harden at that revelation. "No Mizuki, that's forbidden!" Iruka said and Hana's eyes widen when she realized Kiba would hear it as well, but it couldn't be helped.

"Reason why everyone couldn't tell you is because the Third Hokage made it into a Decree so you wouldn't know." Mizuki said with a sneer on his face. Mitsuko stuttered a bit like Hinata did when she was nervous. "Wh...Wh...What was that decree?" She asked him. "Don't say it Mizuki!" Iruka yelled out, furious. "Pfft, oh shut it Iruka, the reason why everyone shuts you out is due to the ninetailed fox that attacked us the night you were born. You see, it couldn't be killed so the Fourth Hokage sealed it in you, the baby born during that time, your the ninetailed fox, you little demon brat!" He yelled out as he bought out a large demon shuriken and swung it in her direction.

Mitsuko couldn't move. Her...a demon? All those people she killed, her parents more than likely, Iruka's parents...everyone. No wonder they all hated her and tried to kill her every chance they had, even more so on her birthday. Tears and dread filled her heart at the incoming shuriken and clinched her eyes shut tight.

Squiltched...

Hearing the kunai tear through skin, she expected to feel pain but nothing. Opening her eyes, they widen in fearfull surprise at seeing Iruka-sensei standing over her, grimacing and coughing out blood. "Mitsuko...I'm sorry. You must have been alone for all that time. You and I are the same. We both acted like idiots just so we could get someone, anyone to recognize us, to spare us from being so alone, You must have been so scared, so hurt. I promise, no more would you be alone Uzumaki Mitsuko, not if I'm alive." Iruka said with tears in his eyes that fell on Mitsuko's cheek.

They heard Mizuki starting to cackle evilly.

"Why bother with him Mitsuko? He never paid attention to you until now, why should now be any different? All because your the demon fox? Please you could do better Mitsuko-chan, you could join me in the throws of gaining power. I don't think there could be any other way to be able better to protect the people you love ans care for. So what do you say Mitsuko-chan, join me?" Mizuki said with a smile that seemed to make him look insane than anything else.

But Mitsuko couldn't think. Couldn't decide and Kiba could see her mind trying to work, but the whole event had her in complete shock, to be honest, he was in shock himself. The fact that she had the Ninetailed fox inside of her, but he knew to separate the kunai and the scroll to know the difference of what they are and what they're not. He and Hana watched her suddenly look away from both Chuunin, a harried look on her face and bolted.

"Kiba, does Akamaru have Mitsuko's scent?" Hana asked her little brother. Kiba turned to Akamaru and the pup barked an affirmative and Hana-oneechan nodded. "Good, I leave you in charge of following after Mitsuko, I'll help Iruka deal with Mizuki, make sure she doesn't leave the village Kiba, no matter what happens okay?" She demanded/asked him and he nodded in determination at his very first mission as a new Genin.

WITH MITSUKO:

Running for a while had Mitsuko panting for breath and she found a nearby tree to lean herself up against and tears started flowing through her eyes at her pain. It wasn't a physical pain, no, it was the most painful mentally and emotional pain to know why the village as a whole hated her thanks to baka demon fox.

She stiffen when she heard a branch breaking thinking it was Mizuki, she turned her head around and was surprised to see Inuzuka Kiba standing before her with Akamaru, he gave her a small smile. "Hey Mitsuko-chan, looks like I found you." He said as they huffed for breath for a bit. Mitsuko panicked, he must have heard Mizuki call her the demon fox and had come to kill her. She fearfully backed away from the duo even further into the tree, Akamaru whimpered at her.

"Stand down Akamaru." Kiba said firmly, knowing the pup just wanted to comfort the girl, that was neither the time nor place right now. He raised his hands to show the girl, his classmate, that he meant no harm, but she stayed where she was, fearfully leaning against the tree.

"Hey Mitsuko, I'm not going to hurt you. You know you can trust me. Remember we're friends in the Academy? All those times we skipped out on attending class just to annoy Iruka-sensei?" He asked her and slowly walked to her and she yelped as she fell backwards as she tried getting away from the tree to further get away from Kiba.

"I know I might not act like it so much, but I do think of you as one of my best friends, maybe even more." He said and raised his hand to her as if to help her up. She looked at him unsure but not fearful anymore. "Wh...What about...the Demon?" She shyly asked him, fear coating her voice. Kiba nearly huffed in anger at Mizuki-baka.

"I know your not the fox Mitsuko, your you and yourself and and your chakra had been holding the fox back from destroying the leaf village in other cases, they should be treating you like a hero, not a demon reincarnate. Please Mitsuk-chan, you know you can trust me and Hana-oneechan along with Iruka-sensei as well. What do you say?" He asked her as he held a hand out to her to hold on to.

Mitsuko hesitated a bit. Kiba really thought she was a hero for holding back the fox? He actually wanted her around him and his oneechan? Deciding on trusting him completely with her life now that she saw he was sincere in that decision, she gingerly grabbed his hand and he smiled at her so widely that she nearly blushed at the attention.

"Why...Why are you helping that fox brat?" They both stiffened when they heard Mizuki's voice nearby and they both turned to see Iruka and Mizuki near one of the trees, Iruka was leaning against the tree, panting heavily from his injury. "Where is Hana-nee?" Kiba quietly asked as they observed. After seeing Iruka-sensei hurt and then Mitsuko felt anger at seeing him insulting the chuunin and herself that she lashed out, reappearing and blocking the demonic kunai from hitting Iruka.

"I won't let you hurt my sensei ever again, you traitor!" She growled low in her throat as she glared at Mizuki who looked at her in surprise. "Mitsuko, what are you doing?" Iruka asked her but she ignored the question and formed the hand signs to the kage bunshin. Mizuki just chuckled in amusement. "And how do you propose to be able to stop me brat?" He asked her with a glint in his eye. She smirked at him devilishly. "I could make more of me to be able to take you down, I wouldn't need any help from Iruka-sensei or Kiba-kun. Be prepared bastard, I won't go easy. Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" She yelled out and millions of Mitsuko clones appeared, surrounding the four of them, surprising everyone but Mitsuko.

 _"They're solid clothes!"_ Iruka said in surprise as his eyes widen at the scene before him.

Kiba was watching in surprise. She had a hard time creating regular bunshin but with these clones, it's like she has way too much chakra for a regular bunshin or something. With a bit of training, she could get strong. He smirked and whispered to Akamaru. "Remind me to never piss her off Akamaru." He said and the pup yipped at him in response and nodded as they watched Mitsuko pummel Mizuki-baka.

A few minutes later and Mitsuko was standing over a heavily injured Mizuki, puffing out air as she tried to calm the raging anger that filled through her. "Mitsuko, come here." Iruka ordered her as he shakily stood up on his feet, using the tree behind him as leverage.

Staring at the man unsurely she turned to Kiba who smiled at her reassuringly. Walking a few steps until she was in front of Iruka, he told her to close her eyes and she did. Hearing a ruffling sound along with the feeling of something being placed around her forehead. "Open your eyes Mitsuko-chan." Iruka said and she opened them. She looked at Iruka-sensei for a few moments in confusion. He was holding her goggles that she used for protection to her eye was in his hands and she spotted his bare forehead in realization.

Tears started to fill her eyes as he gave her one of his true smiles and turned to see Kiba giving her a smirk with Akamaru sitting on top of his head, his older neechan standing next to him, having appeared when she was beating up Mizuki, she was giving her a small gentle smile as well, making her heart flutter at the look. "Congradulations Uzumaki Mitsuko, you passed. I now declare you a Genin, a true shinobi of Konogakure no Sato." Iruka said, giving her a proud smile as she started crying. Covering her face with her right arm, she tried to calm down. "Th...Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." She whimpered out through her tears as she cried before them, unable to care she was showing herself vulnerable for any attack.

Sarutobi the Third Hokage smiled as he watched the four through his crystal ball and smiled. _"She'll be alright after all Minato-kun. I wonder, how you would treat the village when you realize how they nearly destroyed Mitsuko-chan innocence? That Mizuki though, what is Orochimaru up to?"_ He wondered to himself as he continued to watch through the ball.

* * *

 _ **Well everyone, I finally finished this chapter. Took me forever to get it done. I've been so busy with work lately, it literally wipes me out, I need to work on my stamina more, but I finally managed to get it done and to be honest, I think this is the longest chapter I ever written. Anywho, story now over, let me know what you guy's think of the story so far, should I continue it? Read and Review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another story! Hope you're enjoying the day so far and the story. I'm here with a new chapter and instead of putting her on a team with Kiba, she'll be on team seven, I'll just be changing a few things as I go, so let me know of any mistakes or your opinion on the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Uzumaki Mitsuko walked to the Hokage's office to get her ninja status settled, she had just got her picture and such done and now had to sign it off with Hokage-Jiji. Just as she approached the office, the secretary at the desk smiled and gave her a small wave. "He's just waiting for you now Mitsuko-chan," Akira said to the Uzumaki child. Mitsuko smiled at her, between the Hokage, Iruka, and Kiba, only Akira-san outside of Teuchi-JiJi and Ayame-oneechan liked her for her and not the Kyuubi. It may not sound like too many people, but it slowly kept her going instead of going off the deep end, though there were times where she came close to doing so because of the hatred around her getting too stifling.

Opening the door, she walked into the office and smiled at her unofficial adopted grandfather figure. "Hey JiJi, I'm here." She said and he smiled at her as he set out her files on the desk. Feeling some chakra signatures, Mitsuko stiffened on alert when the door to the office opened and everyone turned to see a little boy, probably about 6 or 7 years old, holding a kunai and Mitsuko just watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to do with that weapon in his hands. "JiJi, today is the day I defeat you and take that hat old man!" He yelled out to the Hokage and promptly tripped over his long blue scarf. Clutching his face, he yelped. "Gah, that hurt." He complained. "Honorable Grandson, are you okay?" A man covered in a black suit with some black round glasses and curly black hair said worriedly, having come in right after the boy.

Young Konohamaru clutched his nose and grimaced at the pain, thinking someone must have tripped him, looking around the room, he blinked at seeing a really pretty blonde haired girl sitting across from Hokage-JiJi, watching him with an amused and curious look on her whiskered mark face, he smirked inwardly to see how she would react, and pointed at her. "Ah, you tripped me!" He said and she gave him a glare, unamused anymore. "As if little brat, you tripped over you're own scarf." She said and he nearly swooned at her musical voice and looked at her forehead to see the Hidden Leaf Village headband. _"So she's a ninja, I gotta have her as my teacher."_ He thought to himself and made a glare at her. "Did not, you did trip me, the grandson of the current Third Hokage!" He said, smirking at her.

A vein popped up on Mitsuko's forehead and she turned to Sarutobi-Jiji in question, asking him silently and he gave her a nod. Pulling her fist back, she promptly hit him on the head, knocking him to the ground, she felt satisfied at hearing his yelp of pain. "I don't care whose grandson you belong to you little brat, now if you'll excuse me Hokage-sama, I have people to see and to get ready for my future team meetings," Mitsuko said, bowing to her grandfather figure and he gave her a light wave. "Alright Mitsuko-chan, good luck." He said, smiling that smile Mitsuko came to adore.

Leaving the office, waving at Akira, she walked her way out of the Hokage building, smiling when she spotted Kiba. Waving at him, she spoke. "Hey Kiba, how's it going?" She asked him, she spotted a blush on his cheeks, making her look at him in confusion and just now noticed that Akamaru wasn't around. "Where's Akamaru?" She asked him worriedly. He just smiled at her. "Oh don't worry about him, he wanted to stay home cause uh...Would you like to go have lunch with me?" He asked her, stuttering a bit and she inwardly smiled to herself.

"Sure Kiba-kun, where do you want to go?" She asked him and smiled outwardly this time when she watched him immediately brighten up in happiness. "We could go for Ichuraku Ramen if you want?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." She said and they started walking. After a while, they just talked about random things, getting to know each other likes and dislikes and hobbies.

After they just stopped talking though, Mitsuko suddenly noticed that the young Konohamaru had been following them since she left the Hokage building. Turning to Kiba, she raised an eyebrow and he smirked at her. Stopping, she turned around to see Konohamaru hiding behind a wooden fence camouflage, hair sticking out. "You need to work on your stealth more kid." She stated and Konohamaru yelped a bit at being caught and dropped the camouflage. "I knew I chose right, your a ninja right? Train me and you can be my boss!" Konohamaru pointed at her and declared.

Mitsuko nearly smirked in amusement when he heard Kiba quietly snickering at the kid. She shook her head at him. "Sorry kid, I'm still learning myself and I just became a Genin yesterday, I'm not fit to teach you." She told him and she nearly cooed at his puppy dog eyed jutsu. "Oh please? You gotta teach me, you don't treat me like everyone else in this village does and I'm sure you know some things, come on, please be my new Sensei?" He begged her. Mitsuko blinked at him and turned to Kiba unsurely.

He just shrugged at her, basically telling her it's up to her in any case. For a moment, she considered telling Konohamaru, no, but she knew, somehow that he would just keep pestering her until she said yes. "Alright, fine, I guess I can teach you a few things, not now though since I'm busy." She answered him. Konohamaru beamed at her and hugged her around the waist. "Thanks, Nee-chan!" He said happily and ran off in the other direction.

Mitsuko sweatdropped a bit and turned to Kiba who smirked at her. "Guess kids like you Mitsuko-chan." He said, snickering. Mitsuko rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Oh, hush Kiba." She said as she moved on ahead, trying not to blush at his snickers behind her.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Mitsuko got up from her bed with a smile, today was the day where she'll get placed in a four-man Genin squad, one who would soon be considered a family in her mind. She hoped she was on the same team as Kiba, who was practically the only one who knew outside of his sister and Iruka-sensei. Going through her closet, instead of the usual, she got on a black v-neck shirt with a fox on the back and a pair of dark blue jean shorts and opened toe sandals, she nodded in approval of her looks and grabbed her kunai pouch on her waist. Grabbing her new leaf village headband, she tried to figure out where would be a good spot to wear it, she would have put it around her forehead like most people would but deciding to be different, she wrapped it around her neck and smiled in satisfaction.

Nothing but perfection, she thought to herself and walked out of her apartment. Locking the door, she walked.

As she strolled down the streets, she tried to ignore the glares of hatred in her direction, but the more she walked, the more her smile went away and her expression is dark. She could hear people whispering behind her, glaring at her, wishing she was dead thinking she was the fox reincarnate.

"Look at her, the demon has actually been made Ninja. Talk about a disgrace." One of the female civilians muttered to her friends who sneered at her when they noticed her watching them with a dark look in her eyes. "Mitsuko-chan!" A voice called out to her and she turned to see Kiba waving for her, Hinata next to him. She breathed a bit in relief, no longer alone with the stares. She walked towards the two and gave Kiba a weak smile. "Hey Kiba, on the way to the Academy as well?" She asked them.

She spotted Hinata's worried look and grimaced a bit. Kiba frowned at her. "You okay Mitsuko-chan, why are they all glaring at you like that?" He asked her and she looked down at the ground. "You forgot so quickly Kiba?" She asked him and realization filled through Kiba and he ignored Hinata's curious look. "Oh right, well come on Mitsuko, let's get to the Academy, at least to get away from them." He said and she gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Kiba, Hinata." She said and they made they're way to the Academy. "U...um Mitsuko-chan. I...uh...I know why they look at you that way." Hinata muttered, causing Mitsuko to freeze.

"You...you do?" She stuttered a bit. Hinata stood behind her frozen form, Kiba watched with a dark frown with Akamaru on his watch, watching them. "Ha...Hai. I'm not like them Mitsuko-chan, I know your not the Ninetails, Your yourself, a human who got unlucky, I...I really admire what you stand for. Even though it's a mask, you still keep moving even though you get dragged behind. I just...I just wanted you to know, Kiba is not the only one who cares." Hinata whispered with a wistful smile. Kiba smiled brightly at the Hyuuga girl, proud.

Mitsuko had tears across her eyes as she listened to Hinata's words, her heart filled with warmth. She...she found another one who didn't hate her, didn't find her annoying when she fakes a smile, wanted to know that she had a friend. "Tha...thank you Hinata-chan." Mitsuko smiled wetly when her hand was held by the Hyuuga girl, her heart bursting when the girl gave her a bright smile. Blushing a bit she turned her head around. "Tha...thank you Hinata-chan, really. Um...We should get to the Academy before we're late." Mitsuko stuttered a bit, her blush darkening.

WITH THE HOKAGE:

All the Jounin and Hokage smiled at the scene through the old man's crystal ball. "So it seems we may have to rethink a team or two a bit," Sarutobi said to the Jounins and looked to Kurenai Yuhi who looked at him for a bit when he glanced at her, and she nodded, getting at what he was trying to say. Mitsuko would just be an added addition to her three-man squad. The girl would blossom with a team who wouldn't outright hate her should they learn what she held.

AT THE ACADEMY:

Mitsuko sighed in disappointment when she realized that the seat available to Kiba and Hinata was already taken. "We could move somewhere else if you want Mitsuko-chan," Kiba muttered to her and she turned to Hinata and Kiba with a reassured smile. "I'll be alright guy's, I'll just sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, that way I can be somewhat close to you two. No need to worry." She said with a smile and turned her way to where Uchiha-san sat. She nodded to Sasuke in respect and he did the same to her.

Although he didn't say anything outright, he was glad she sat next to him, forbidding the fangirls any chance to hound him. Mitsuko smirked to herself in amusement as she practically felt Sasuke-san's relief at not having a fangirl next to him. "SAFE!" Two genuine voices sounded out by the door and she turned her head to see Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura arguing again, before she noticed Sakura turning to look for Sasuke, if one didn't think before assuming, you'd think the girl was looking at her but she was in reality, looking at the boy next to her.

Sakura rushed to stand in front of Mitsuko. "Move Mitsuko-baka, I want to sit next to Sasuke." She demanded the girl. Mitsuko just sneered at her. "As if, I was here first, I'm not moving for a worthless fangirl." She said glaring at the girl. Sakura glared at her and raised a hand, made it into a fist and made her way as if to hit her. But before she could, the hand was blocked by Mitsuko's own. Sakura blinked in confusion and stared at Mitsuko, her blood then turned ice cold at the glare she received.

"Leave!" Mitsuko demanded, her eyes suddenly turning slitted blood red as she glared at the brat before her. Sakura shivered in fear at the cold being aimed at her and she hurriedly ran to the other side of the room, as far away from Mitsuko as possible. Mitsuko's hand shook as she tried to control the fox's chakra. Seems as though he tries to take over when she's angry enough.

Sasuke glared at the girl next to her as he tried not to shiver when he felt the surge of dark chakra. _"What is that power?"_ He thought to himself.

WITH THE HOKAGE:

Sarutobi watched grimly when he noticed Mitsuko-chan's shaking hand as if to gain control over herself and turn to Kakashi. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you with that Haruno on your team." He said and Kakashi just sighed and nodded despondently.

BACK IN THE ACADEMY, WITH IRUKA:

Iruka walked in a blink at the tensed silence, everyone was steering away from young Mitsuko-chan, sweating a bit in fear of the girl. Looking confused, he spotted Kiba and Hinata watching the girl in concern and concluded someone must have been messing with her and she got tired of the bullying. "Alright everyone, listen up. Today is the day most of you get dispensed on a Genin team. So get ready to listen up for your name along with your teammates. Team one is..." Mitsuko drowned out Iruka as she lost herself in thought.

She would be placed on a team. One where her sensei would know what she held inside her, clenching her fist together. Would they hate her like the rest of the villagers? Would they send her back to the Academy? She prayed to herself they wouldn't hate her, that she would gain a family in three other people. "Team eight consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Mitsuko. Your Jounin Sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." Relief filled her heart when she realized she'll be on a team with Kiba and Hinata. Shino wasn't so bad either but confusion filled through her on how there where four genin on a squad when there was supposed to be three. "Now that you know of you Genin teams, your Sensei will be here to pick you up. From here on out, I'm no longer in charge of you so I wish you all luck." He said with a proud smile and he made his way to his desk to start up on his paperwork.

Mitsuko sighed as she fidgeted in her seat, she was happy she was on a team with the two people who didn't care she held the Kyuubi, but she was still unsure about Shino and the sensei. Soon enough, each team members left the room with their own respective Sensei's. Looking at the door, pretty redhead women with red eyes open the door. "Team eight, come with me." She said curtly and all four of them made to leave.

Mitsuko smiled when Kiba and Hinata stood close to her. They followed their new sensei until they finally approached Training ground Ten and their new sensei turned to them. Mitsuko had to admit, her sensei was gorgeous. Long red spiky hair in the end with red eyes that reminded Mitsuko of Kyuubi's without the dark slit's and she wore a red yukata with blue sandals and a kunai pouch wrapped around her waist hanging on the left side, definitely held herself like a true Kunoichi.

"Alright team, let's talk and get to know each other, let's start with Kiba here." She said and he whooped out loud while Akamaru barked cheerfully on top of his head. "Hai sensei, my name is Inuzuka Kiba and I love my Akamaru and um...someone else." He blushed at this and averted his eyes away from Mitsuko who blushed at his unspoken words, causing Kurenai to smile at the sight of young love. "I also like training and I dislike those who treat other's like a monster because of the power they held, and my dream, well to become clan head and marry the girl of my dreams and have pups." He said shyly in the end.

Kurenai just smiled at her team and pointed to Shino. "Alright, the one with the shades, your up." She said. "Hai. My name is Aburame Shino, I like my insects and hate those who don't understand the power of said bugs. I also have a dream to become a clan head and hopefully become a strong Shinobi this village can be proud of." He said as he shifted his glasses a bit. Kurenai nodded in thanks to him before she turned to Hinata. "Your next miss." She said.

Hinata blushed at all the stares of all her teammates and turned to Mitsuko who gave her a smile of encouragement and inhaled and exhaled to relax. "My...my name...is...is Hyuuga Hinata. My...I admire my friend Mitsuko-chan for the courage she stands for the burden she holds. And...and I hate how others would abuse those for things they don't understand. My...my dre...dream is to someday get rid of the curse seal of the branch Hyuuga family and become the best Hyuuga clan head I can be." She stuttered a bit, causing Kurenai to frown. _"We're going to have to work on getting Hinata to open up more and get her to stop that stuttering, can't be good for her."_ She nodded to the girl and turned to the last teammate.

"Your turn Kitsune-chan." She said in hopes of letting her know that she knew and didn't hate her for it. Mitsuko immediately got the message and gave her new Sensei a relief smile. "My name is Uzumaki Mitsuko, I'm an only child and an orphan. I dislike misuse of power and how people can't tell apart from a kunai in a sealing scroll. My dream is to one try to gain the Villager's acknowledgment and eventually become the best Hokage this village could ever ask for and maybe even have a family of my own as well." She blushed in that last part and turned her gaze away when Kiba looked at her in surprise.

Kurenai smiled. Her team was evened out for sure by abilities but even she could tell that their teamwork would be something far greater than anyone would ever see, especially if she managed to get Mitsuko to talk to Shino at some point. "I was going to put you through a test to see about your Shinobi skill but we can easily do that through training, I can already see your Teamwork is already in a good place so why don't we go out for lunch with your pick, it can be my treat." She said smiling at their relief and smiling faces. "What do you want to go to Mitsuko-chan?" Kiba turned and asked her, Hinata and Shino did the same. Mitsuko blinked at the turn of leadership being thrown at her and turned to Kurenai unsurely who nodded encouragingly at her.

"How does Ichuraku ramen sound?" She asked her new team. Kiba knew that place was probably the only one that treated her right so he nodded along with Hinata and all three turned to Shino. "Are you okay with this Shino-san?" She asked him and he nodded. "Hai, though not healthy due to too many carbs, it is fine with me Mitsuko-san." He told her and he almost blushed at the smile she sent his way.

Mitsuko smiled as she followed her new teammates and knew her life would only get better from here on out, she just had to stay away from the villager's hatred for a while.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, finally got the new chapter up, let me know what you guy's think of it so far, what's your opinion on the new team? Should I continue it? Read and review please!**

 **JA NE!**


	3. Team Kazoku(Family)

**Hello everyone, I'm back. My vacation is still going strong but I finally came back from my camping trip, ended horribly thanks to the kids but what can you do, can't keep letting them acting the way they were. But seeing as I actually got time, I'll go ahead and write up the next chapter. Hope your all enjoying it so far. Anywho, I know some of you have been waiting on this so I won't ramble on. Have a good time reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **DICTIONARY:**

 **Bakagitsune: Stupid fox**

 **Hai: Yes**

 **Neko: Cat**

 **Taka: Hawk**

* * *

It had been about a month or so since Mitsuko fully got into the change of things in her life. Her new team for one. Ever since her first team meeting, things in life had changed. Her role as a suppose hated demon of the village has not, though being close to three clan heirs had lessened that damage, which had to worsen due to the fact she had graduated and became a ninja, she remembered being surprised when Shino stepped up in her defense when she was attacked that one time after their regular team training.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Mitsuko sighed tiredly as she slowly walked with her teammates through the streets of Konohagakure. All four of them were sweaty with some lingering bruises from when Kurenai-sensei run them through the ground by fixing up their speed and strength and learning chakra control, they already finished learning how to walk on trees using the only chakra on their feets and she started getting them on the basis of learning how to walk on a water by throwing a barrage of weapons at them to get them used to work on water like any other ninja._

 _Turning up her head, she flinched upon seeing all the angry glares thrown at her by the villagers. Ever since she had become a Kunoichi, things in her life had gotten difficult even more so due to the fact she became legally recognized as an adult, the villagers felt that they could do whatever they want with her despite the fact she kept away from them as much as she was able to, until now. Yelping out in pain when she felt a rock slammed into her head and turned to see one of the usual villagers that liked to beat her up as much as possible on her birthday. "Just die already bakagistune, no one wants you here." He demanded her, causing her to sigh in disappointment before she turned around and ignored him, hoping to continue on her way home, forgetting that her new teammates were watching when they heard her yelp in pain._

 _"Hey don't ignore me brat!" He yelled at her, raising a fist as though to hit her. Mitsuko froze in surprise when she saw a hand shove it's way in front of her, stopping the attack and turned to see Shino glaring at the civilian rather angrily. "Sh...Shino-san?" She said in surprise._

 _"Aburame-sama, why did you stop me? I could have gotten rid of her!" The civilian said angrily, glaring at her. "I'll tell you why, civilian-san, one must never let his teammate come to any harm, why you ask? Because I consider her my teammate and friend and I would never allow you to hurt her for as long as I..." he paused before turning to his other teammates, who stood defensively beside Mitsuko. "As long as we're around, she would never come to harm, she is under our protection." Shino declared that had Mitsuko staring at him in total shock._

 _Kurenai smiled at her team before turning a dark glare to the civilian before her. "Due to the fact you spoke of the S-class secret of Uzumaki Mitsuko, I can now proudly say that I can upon Hokage-Osama's orders to bring you to T &I headquarters where you can be questioned heavily by Ibiki-san. Anbu, arrest him!" She ordered and two Anbu appeared before them. Mitsuko immediately recognized them as Neko and Taka, her usual bodyguards. "Neko-Oneesan!" Mitsuko exclaimed. Neko, with her purple hair, turned to her in concern. "Are you alright Kit?" She asked her. "H...hai, I'm alright." She told the Anbu who immediately shushined away with the civilian and everyone walked away after that. _

_Nearly going their separate ways, Mitsuko turned to Shino. "What you said..." She said quietly, causing him to turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you mean it?" She asked him unsurely. Kurenai had told her team that she was going to report the Hokage, they were currently watching the four through the Hokage crystal ball if only to make sure they made it home okay._

 _"Hai Mitsuko-san, I meant what I said. As long as I'm around, you'll remain under the protection under the Aburame clan, and with us being teammates, I guess you could say we're almost like Kazoku." He said to her surprise. She blinked at his heartfelt answer and looked at him in awe. Both Hinata and Kiba made their way to Shino's side in front of her as well, smiling reassuringly. "That goes for the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan Mitsuko-chan, besides, a four-man squad practically means Kazoku anyway, in which case, we should name our team," Kiba said with a bright smile and Akamaru barked in agreement from atop of his partner's head, almost smiling in his own doggy way._

 _Everyone was quiet as they tried thinking of a name until they watched Mitsuko suddenly lit up happily as she stared at them. "I got it, Team Kazuko!" She said brightly, beaming when all three smiled in agreement._

 _Sarutobi smiled, glad to see that Mitsuko-chan, the one child he thought of as a granddaughter, was taken care of with her team and turned to Kurenai, who was beaming at her team. "I think your team will go far if they keep it like the way they are now, maybe more so." He told her. "Hai Hokage-sama, I think so too, and I'll be leading them to that path." She said proudly._

 _FLASHBACK END:_

Hearing a knock on her door, she made her way to see Anbu Neko in her Anbu gear. "Neko-oneechan, s everything alright?" Mitsuko asked the older women. "Hai Kit-chan, I'm just here to deliver you to Hokage-sama, you've been summoned for a mission." She said. Mitsuko nodded. "Alright, I already have everything on me, let me lock up the apartment and we can go." She said, letting Neko nod in agreement. Turning around back inside her apartment, she grabbed her keys and locked both the bottom and top locks of her apartment before wrapping her arm around Neko-san's waist and they shushined away.

She puffed out in slight surprise, still unused to Shunshin as they appeared before the Hokage. She spotted Team Seven standing in the room, staring at her in surprise. "Hello, Sasuke-san." She said, waving at the dark haired Uchiha. The boy gave her an unnoticeable smile, hnning to her in response. "Sai-san and Sakura-san." She said, bowing to his teammates, they bowed awkwardly in return, though she raised a golden eyebrow at Sai-san fake smile. "Hello, Kitsune-chan," Sai said, making Sakura huffed angrily at him. Mitsuko raised an eyebrow at Sasuke in confusion. He shrugged. "He reads books that mislead him. We already had a nickname from him, yours is surprisingly not insulting." He told her and she looked at the boy in amusement. "What are your teammate's nicknames Sai-kun?" She asked him. He merely blinked once at the change of honorifics before giving her that fake smile of his.

"Duck-butt and forehead girl." He told her, Mitsuko had to turn away to keep from giggling at his teammate's disgruntled expressions.

"Hello, Mitsuko-chan." She sheepishly turned to the Hokage. "Hello Hokage-Jiji, how have you been lately?" She asked him. He smiled at her fondly. "I'm doing just fine Mitsuko-chan. Team Seven here have been given an escort mission to Wave, I figured with the rest of Team Kazoku already on a delivery mission, you wouldn't mind going as the backup." He explained. Mitsuko raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the mission Hokage-sama?" She asked him. "Your team is to deliver safe protection to a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his family. Let him enter." He ordered the Chuunin at the door who did as he was told. The team turned to see a man with greying hair and slightly overweighted appeared.

"Eh, a bunch of brats is assigned to protect me?! How utterly useless." He slurred out a bottle of sake in his hand that looked half empty. Mitsuko had a tick appearing on her forehead, that had everyone edging away from her. Team Seven's sensei, Hatake Kakashi, previously known as her Inu-nee-chan, patted her on the head to calm her down. "Maa Mitsuko-chan, no need to kill our client now." He told her. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai blinked at how familiar he was to the girl. She pouted at Kakashi. "But neechan, he's a drunkard, you know how much I hate drunkards. They make me want to torture them." She said evilly with a slight cackle that had Tazuna sweating with fear and actually threw his sake bottle away.

"Alright then, I guess I have no choice but to accept this, anyways, meet me at the main gate tomorrow at dawn, don't be late," Tazuna told them as he left the office. "Alright Team Seven, I wish you good luck, Mitsuko-chan, stay behind," Sarutobi told her, Sasuke gave her a concerned glance. "I'll be alright Sasuke-san, I'll see you tomorrow." She told him. He nodded to her and he followed the rest of his team out of the office.

Mitsuko turned to Sarutobi curiously. "Is everything alright Jiji?" She asked the man.

He gave her a small smile before frowning again. "I was going to wait until you were made Chuunin, but I figured with you going to Wave, I'd tell you now before someone else does." He explained to her. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Tell me what Hokage-sama!" She demanded him. He sighed before pulling out a picture. "You ever wondered who you're parents were?" He asked her and her eyes widen with surprise.

THE NEXT DAY:

Mitsuko glared as she walked towards the main gate, deep in thought. So her father was the Yondaime Hokage and the one person who could have taken cared of her was one Hatake Kakashi and he never even bothered because the memory was too painful or some shit the Hokage told her.

She spotted her current team for the mission and glared when she noticed Kakashi was on time.

Kakashi felt dread filled through his entire body when he noticed Mitsuko glaring at him. Hokage-sama had warned him he was going to tell her earlier than usual since anything could happen before she becomes Chuunin due to her being the Jinchuuriki.

"Mitsuko-chan, please, can we talk?" He asked, ignoring his genin's confusion. She just ignored him and turned to Tazuna. "We can talk after the mission Sensei, now's not the time." She told him and spoke to Tazuna, who gulped a little at her stoney look. "Are you ready to go home Tazuna-san?" She asked the client. "H...hai, I'm ready." He said and started leading them to their destination.

The team had been traveling for a few hours now, everyone silent but Sasuke though, he was watching Mitsuko with a thoughtful frown. She had been off ever since the Hokage had asked to talk to her privately, apparently angry with his Sensei tells him he was involved in the whole thing.

Suddenly, his chakra flared at him in warning, making him straighten his back and warily looked around the area and spotted a puddle near Mitsuko. Getting her attention, she raised an eyebrow at him, inquiring on what's going on and he pointed at the puddle and she nodded, going through some handsigns, her stomach inflated, looking as though she ate too much, and whispered " Futon: Renkuden!" And let loose a powerful gust of cutting wind and sliced through the nearby trees and the puddle splashed, causing two humans to jump out of the puddle and landed in a battle stance in front of them. "You little brat, you'll pay for scratching usw with that wind jutsu." One of the males, obviously brother's said angrily and his clawed hand lashed out like slingshot towards Mitsuko.

She dodged just before it could land a scratch on her and it landed on the ground with a resoluting crash, destroying the ground it landed on. Flying through the air, Mitsuko twisted her body to dodge another clawed hand, using her kunai to block the attack with a sounding cling. She could see Sasuke and Kakashi-baka keeping the other guy distracted from what she had in mind. Getting out her chakra strings, coated with kunai. She got her hand singled in a familiar hand sign. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" She shouted and a barrage of shuriken multiplied through her kunai chakra string collection and made a raining barrage on the Chuunin level Nukinin below her.

The man screamed in pain as the barrage kept raining down on him and the earth cracked and dust flew around in the air. She used her chakra to move the chakra and immediately got the nukinin tied up against the tree and turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke had already finished and was watching her with raised eyebrows.

"What? I train." She said, shrugging her shoulders at them when they kept staring at her. Sai walked up to her and she raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Sai-san?" She asked him. He gave her one of his fake smiles that made his pale reflection a bit darker, the wind ruffled his dark hair. "When we get back home, I want to take you out Mitsuko-san." He said blankly, causing her to blush a bright red. She turned her head away abashedly. "Um thank you for the offer Sai-san, but I'm afraid I'll be going with Kiba-kun." She said. Sai's smile fell away and that heartbreaking expression made her heart ache for him, knowing that he was trying to make new friends. "We could go for Ichuraku sometime, you could meet my Oji-san(Uncle)." She said with a reassuring smile that had him actually giving her a true smile that really lifts his eyes than his fake smile. "Thank you Mitsuko-chan, I'd like that." She merely blinked at the change of honorifics and turned to Sasuke and glared when she spotted him smirking at her in amusement.

"Keep it up Sasuke or I'll tell Ino your darkest secret." She said with a malicious smirk that had him pale with fear. "Shutting up, I'm shutting up." He said, trembling at her, causing her to cackle a little that had everyone but Sai back away from her in fear. Kakashi eye smiled at his team before closing up his emotions and gave Tazuna a dark glare, making the man sweat with worry. "So Tazuna-san, I believe you got something to tell us?" Kakashi drawled out, his stance tense as he watched the Civilian before he trembled before sighing. 'Alright, I'll tell you everything..." He started explaining everything to the team, warily watching Mitsuko out of the corner of his eye, seeing her sharpening a kunai.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the long delay. I've been busy in and out of everything that I just wasn't in the mood to continue writing, I finally finished the chapter though. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! So far no other pairings outside of the canon pairings minus Mitsuko and Kiba. Who else do you all think I should pair together?**


End file.
